


Consequences

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bot!Sam, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Jazz in Rut, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mech Preg, Multi, Pure Carrier Sam, Pure Sire Jazz, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What would happen if Jazz had pure sire coding, but only Prowl knew because of a stigma regarding pure sires? If he & Sam were trapped when Jazz’s breeding protocols activated completely? Will they be able to handle the consequences of Sam jumpstarting his own mating protocols thanks to Jazz being too stubborn to ask for help?





	Consequences

**Looks:**

Jazz - Generation 1/IDW

Prowl - Generation 1/IDW

Optimus - Bayverse

Ironhide - Bayverse

Ratchet - Prime

Sideswipe - Generation 1/IDW

Sunstreaker - Generation 1/IDW

Mirage - Generation 1/IDW

Hound - Generation 1/IDW

Wheeljack - Prime

Perceptor - Generation 1/IDW

Red Alert - Generation 1/IDW

Inferno - Generation 1/IDW

Smokescreen - Generation 1/IDW

Bluestreak - Generation 1/IDW

Arcee - Bayverse

Elita One - Generation 1/IDW

Cliffjumper - Prime

First Aid - Generation 1/IDW

Pharma - Generation 1/IDW

Tracks - Generation 1/IDW

Tailgate - Generation 1/IDW

Cyclonus - Generation 1/IDW

Skids - Generation 1/IDW

Mudflap - Generation 1/IDW

Barricade - Generation 1/IDW


End file.
